This invention relates to a car wash sprayer for mounting on the roof of an automobile to facilitate the washing of the vehicle.
In washing an automobile, it is usually preferred to use a long handled mop so that the operator may remain at some distance from the grime and spatter of the operation. Such a mop requires the use of both hands, making it very difficult, if not impossible, to apply water at the same time. If the water is supplied by a garden hose, it is necessary to lay down the hose while manipulating the mop and to lay down the mop while manipulating the hose. This is, of course, inconvenient and time consuming.
The only other alternative is to use a short handled mop which can be manipulated with one hand and then hold the water supply hose in the other hand. This is ordinarily not an acceptable procedure because it subjects the operator to the grime and spatter of the washing operation.
Objects of the present invention are, therefore, to provide a car wash sprayer which may be mounted on the vehicle so as to leave both hands of the operator free for manipulating a long handled mop so that the operator may remain at a distance from the washing operation, and to provide a device for the purpose described which is of simple and inexpensive construction and easy to use on the garage driveway of the average home.